A boy in the apocalypse
by Wolfy Alabastar
Summary: Wolfy, a medic of the age of 18 has joined a team of some of the greatest fighters to fight the horde of zeds, but sadly the crusade was short lived as Wolfy's team members were picked off one by one and he is left to survive on his own in the concrete jungle infested with the dead/
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" PROLOGUEbr / br / "Incoming!" was the last I had heard before an explosion went off and the right wall was blown to smithereens and a horde of clots had crawled their way in. "Out of ammo" I cried as a Gorefast began to corner me. Just in time, one of my comrades came to my aid and cut the Zed's head off. "Get of here kid! We can handle them just get to the roof!" the commander cried as he blew open a bloat that attempted to grapple him. Nodding in response I charge up the stairs and make my way to the second floor and then to the third, each time, passing a recently murdered teammate who had attempted to fight the beasts that seemed as infinite as space itself. After what feels as if it were hours I had finally reached the roof, but what was at the top terrified me to near death. It was an extremely muscular zed with massive arm and leg plating, plating over his heart, and atop his head was a helm of a roman centurion that had piping and tubes connected to the rest of his body like a nervous / The beast of zed charges head first towards me with a horrifying howl that warned of impending doom. Fearing for my life I attempt to turn and run, but it appeared that my commander had failed and now the Clots had made their way to me. Now that my only escape was blocked I looked towards a corpse nearby, and with a bit of luck on the corpse lay a M202 rocket launcher with 2 rockets ready 2 fire. I duck for the M202 and out of the Centurion's way as he charges past me and instead crushes the zeds that had aided in my captured state on the roof top. Now that I had attained the M202 I attempt to run for a stair well on the other side of the roof top, but I am far too slow to evade beast that had made me his target. I do a dodge roll to the side as he slams into the door way that lead to the exit. Knowing that this could be my end I ready my rocket's aim and prepare to go for the / I fire the first rocket at the charging beast and on impact it completely destroys his stomach and other internal organs in his lower abdomen, but this does not halt his charge. Seeing the zed charge at full speed at me I ready a second the second rocket, but instead of setting aim on him, I am directly to my feet. I fire the rocket causing an explosion under my feet and blowing a hole into the second floor. The oaf of an enemy falls down into the hole along with me and on the way down snags his left arm, tearing it off with his massive weight. Lying on the ground, burnt, bleeding, and bruised I steady myself and stand. As I examine the room only I can see is fire, rubble, and roasting corpses. As for the berzerking monster, it had already made its way out of the room, thinking I had been killed during the / Not wanting to experience this sense of death again I quietly scavenge, searching for weapons. After near half an hour I find a 9mm that one of my friends had died wielding and with it I attained a medical syringe that may help in a later circumstance. I make my way out of the burning building examining every corpse I noticed to see what scraps I could gather, but sadly, other than the basic weaponry I found there was only a com phone that was used by the commander. It was worthless to me because it required a password only the commander knew so I decided to store it in my pocket just in case. After exiting the build I notice something odd, the streets were completely clear, with the exceptions of some corpses and wreckage. Finding the emptiness odd I continue forward, with an ongoing paranoia that the Centurion zed will return for round 2./p 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Craftsman

After a few hours of trudging through the city for a few hours, Wolfy finally spots someone that isn't a corpse. Suspicious of the character he hides and watches the man from a distance, examining his body to reassure himself that even if the man is hostile Wolfy could still have chance at survival. The man Wolfy looks over looks is wearing the proper attire to be considered a mechanic. From what Wolfy can examine form the distance between the 2 he can observe that the man is Spanish in origin. What makes Wolfy truly worry is what the man wields; it is a large makeshift axe with a car battery wired through it. As Wolfy approaches slowly he notices a Gorefast approaching the mechanic. "Watch out!" wolfy howls, not wanting the only human nearby to fall just as the others have. The mechanic immediately turns to the Gorefast and chops it in 2 with the giant battle axe. Afterwards the man turns to Wolfy, who is filled with fear from the strength that has been exerted from the mechanic. As the man approaches Wolfy hides in cowards behind a trash bin. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. The name's Nick Ramos." The mechanic calls out attempting to soften Wolfy's fears with success. Wofly crawls out form his hiding place slowly, 9mm in hand just in case. "M-my name is Wolfy." Wolfy introduces himself still slightly scared of Nick. "Thanks for the warning back there. Would've been bitten if it weren't for you." Chuckles Nick as he thanks Wolfy for the assistance. "You're welcome, Nick, but now wouldn't be the time for chatting. If there was one there's more, so we better get going" Wolfy warns, but sadly it is too late as a group of clots has crawled their way nearby at the scent of their deceased brother.  
>Wolfy raises the 9mm and aims, getting a head shot on the first bullet and pierces the heart of a second. While Wolfy opens fire Nick charges in and slams the axe to the ground, sending a shockwave of electricity to the small horde of clots, boiling their blood and frying the brains of some others. As the duo kill the common zeds the ground shakes in an earthquake like fashion. Nick looks around in curiosity of the sound, but when he turns his attention to Wolfy, fear has flooded him as he tackles Nick out of the way and to cover. "What the hell was that for!?" Nick asks, angry at the fact he had been pushed down and into an alley, but then he gets his answer as a colossus of a zed walks past the alley. The giant had been the zed Wolfy had fought before, the hole that used to be his arm continuing to spew the warm red liquid called blood. Nick cringes at the size of the armored beast "What the hell is that thing?" He whispers as the monster makes it's way deeper into the city. "I have no idea what it is, but I nearly killed myself just to take off it's arm." Wolfy stands and walks deeper into the alley, not even having the thought of stepping out into the open.<br>"We need weapons, lot's of them." Wolfy says as he scavenges the corpses for weapons and other things to use for defense. "Give me that gun, I have an idea." Nick says, smiling with a hand out ready to receive the weapon. Wolfy tosses it to him, knowing there isn't much that either of them could do. Then Nick takes the gun and machete that he found and begins to weld and craft them together in a corner. After few minutes he now has a pistol with a dagger under the barrel and a fattened clip. "It's not much, but if we can make it back to a safe house I know of then I can get us something useful. Till then give it a shot" he says as he tosses it to Wolfy. Wolfy catches it and aims towards a wall and when he fires instead of a loud bang and a bullet, out comes a thin nail in a silent yet piercing blow as it pins itself to the wall. "Well this is an improvement, but still not enough to take out the giant, we'll just have to wait here till later." Wolfy says as he takes a seat and rests.


End file.
